During operation of a vehicle, for example a crawler-type vehicle, the continuous tread sometimes impacts the supporting and drive wheels with forces sufficient to generate undesirable wear and noise. This invention therefore resides in apparatus for cushioning forces acting on the wheel rim by providing for controlled radial movement of the rim in response to forces subjected onto the rim.